bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Tezuka
Beth Tezuka is the only known female of the group from the Nicktoons short and Bravest Warriors ''series.'' She appears in the series for first time in the episode "Time Slime". In the original short on Random! Cartoons, Beth was seemingly unaware of Chris's interest in her and she could not hear him when he finally confessed his feelings. Personality Even as a born warrior at heart, Beth sports a cute, energetic, and fun-loving demeanor. Beth is liked by the rest of her team and has even earned the unrequited affection of Chris (which she is seemingly aware of but never mentions). Though good-natured, she is tough and completely capable of holding her own. Beth is very artistic and apparently doesn't believe in the ideals of fate nor romance. Appearance Beth has a light skinned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with green mid-torso shorts, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black, high-ankle boots. She also wears sports gray armbands. She wears a green swimsuit that looks like a bikini and wears a towel which in wrapped in with her swimsuit in "Gas Powered Stick." She appears to have Japanese heritage (having a Japanese surname of Tezuka). Weapons Resplendent Maelstrom: 'Beth sports a red whip, which is able to send energy beams at the target, causing them to become bewildered. '(Pilot). Cat Lasttes: 'Beth sports a red whip (which comes from the sticker on her belt), with ropes shaped like kitten heads. '(Series). : By rubbing her sticker, like the other members of her team, she can summon an animal of sorts; a regular cat (dull pink in color) that can take on diffrent forms, all of them cat themed. Besides her whip, it can transform into a giant cat (Memory Donk) and probably other states also. Relationships Chris Chris and Beth are best friends and they grew up together. Although Chris has an obvious crush on her, she ignores this fact. Despite this, Beth is very possessive of Chris. Beth and Chris kiss in the episode Memory Donk when they both lost their memories, but when Beth regains her memories (while she is kissing Chris) she retaliates by saying they're just friends. Plum Plum and Beth are close friends who enjoy hanging out. Danny Danny and Beth had a previous relationship in the pilot, but this has been removed from the series. Danny and Beth are good friends, and acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth and, while he does tease him about it Danny almost always supports it. Danny and Beth sometimes fight like cats and dogs, funny because of thier signature animals being a cat (Beth) and a dog (Danny). Danny and Beth have a playful flirty friendship and often tease each other (usually through insults). In "Dan Before Time", when Danny asks her if she was daydreaming about his "juicy lips" again she laughed and said "Gross!" but she did not deny it. In the Bravest Warriors comic series issue #4, she said that Danny has a "nice butt, so nice it should be illegal". One part in the episode "Memory Donk", where Beth was talking to Chris, Danny interrupts and says "Shoot I can be your husband, or your dentist, I have no idea!" (note Danny and Beth had both lost their memory at this time). In "The Bunless", when Danny had to dance with Beth, at first she seemed unsure, but then she seemed to be enjoying dancing with Danny. (And vice-versa). In "Cereal Master" Danny calls Beth a "fresh little chuck-wagon" as a term of enderment for Beth. Though it should be noted that he was saying this to motivate Chris to start a relationship with her. Wallow Friends, and teammate. Horse Beth has had her horse since she was six (a total of ten years so far). It seems that her horse has been neglected by Beth because she doesn't ride with him much anymore. Her horse still cares for her and has knowledge of the future and past, as he has discovered the Meaning of Life, and understands the principles of Forever. From his log of July 3, 3085, he says that although having supreme knowledge of forever he still stands by Beth and cares for her and is bothered by that fact that when Beth is in pain he cannot help. Trivia *She doesn't believe in fate or romance, but sometimes finds it appealing. *Beth is the only Bravest Warrior with "hover pants." *Her surname was derived from Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy. *Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of an Adventure Time character, Fionna. **Beth's "Cat Lasettes" may reference Fionna's adoptive sister, Cake, who can use her magic powers to turn into a flail. *There is a dark secret about Beth that only the emotion lords are aware of. This secret is a potential threat to all life in the universe. *Beth is very fond of Butter Lettuce. *Beth also wears a retainer and sometimes glasses. *She has a poster of DJ Shad Fancybone in her room. Gallery To see more, go to: Beth/Gallery Official Art Old Beth.jpg 6810243526 4d2d97c926 b.jpg Modelsheet - Beth-Half Awake in Bathrobe.png Beth in space suit helmet lights on.png images (3).jpg|Beth descarga.jpg|beth Modelsheet bethhologramasprincess.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 30% Sexier.png Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Beth Hologram as a Princess.png References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans